Making The Band
by IzzyXKaye
Summary: All Time Low's Jack Barakat is falling for the rebel Kaye. Their two bands hold grudges though. Will their love let them be? Especially after Kaye's mess endagers Jack's life?
1. Chapter 1

**As we watched the next video we were tired. We were watching homemade music videos for the All Time Low contest. The rules were **

**1: It has to be music of All Time Low.**

**2:Do not alter your singing voice.**

**3:With the video please have your bands name, address, and a number where we can reach you.**

**That was only Part1 of the contest. If your band was picked -and we would pick, like, 10 bands- then we would fly you out and listen to a song of your band. After that we pick the winning band, and let them be our opening band on tour.**

**I perked up a little when a pretty girl appeared on the screen and started talking. "I'm Kaye Maria and my band is 'Let It Rise'. My members are Jason, Blake and-," She stopped and snickered. "And Tofu." She burst out laughing. A guy's voice yelled in the background, "DICK!" We all burst out laughing along with her except Matt. "Ok. We'll be singing 'Hello Brooklyn' by All Time Low," She said after she stopped laughing.**

**Her long black hair was flying all over during the song and I found out she was the lead singer and the bassist.**

**At the end a guy appeared on the screen and said, "Keep watching All Time Low. This is payback and it's really funny." All of a sudden the video showed the girl in some shorts and a tank top. A guy's voice behind the camcorder said, "How about Alex Gaskarth?" This caught Alex's attention and he leaned forward. "I'd tap that," She simply said then burst out laughing. She was drunk. "Jack Barakat?" "I'd tap that and keep him over for breakfast." I blushed even though I didn't know this girl. "Zack Merrick?" "I'd tap that but he's too quiet." Zack sighed and shook his head. Girls were always going for me or Alex. "Rian Dawson?" "I'm not his type." "Who is his type then?" She paused for a minute and looked like she was thinking. Then she shrugged and said, "Zack." Everybody, even Rian, was laughing. In the video and in the room. The video shut off and I said, "I think we found our final band." Everybody nodded their heads and we finally went to sleep.**

**The next day we called them up and told them to come down to the studio. We would wait outside for them.**

**Hours later we see them and they walk towards us. "Hello, I'm Alex," Alex said putting on his charm. "I'm Jason. This is Black and Tofu," One of the boys said. Kaye simply smiled and then said, "Did you guys see me drunk at the end of the video?" "Well, ye-yea. Kind of," I stuttered. "I knew it," Kaye murmured and went back to the car they came in. 5 Seconds later she was walking toward Tofu with a metal baseball bat. **

"**What did I tell you Tofu?" **

**Tofu back up and Jason slowly went behind her while Blake said, "Kaye. Don't do this. Remember what happened last time?"**

"**There was a last time?" Alex whispered in my ear whilst we were at the side lines. **

**Jason suddenly grabbed her from her back and she dropped the bat to her feet. Blake ran and grabbed the bat, quickly handing it to one of us before saying, "Do not, repeat not, move from this spot." He ran back and helped struggling Jason hold her. "PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" She screamed and then said, "I'm fine…..for now." They let her go and they all walked over here. Tofu was keeping his distance from Kaye still. **

**This was going to be a long day.**

_Please give me comeback as this is my first story. No matter how bad it is. And should I make the chapters longer?_


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kaye, Let me hear your music," Alex said. We were on the stage with everything ready. "Okay then guys, Let's play Contagious," I said towards Blake, Tofu, and Jason. Tofu on drums, Black and Jason on guitar while I am vocals and bassist.

"_Hey Boys_

_Hey Girls_

_Ya Gonna Make This Easy_

_We Stop At All The Parties_

_And We Play At All The Shows_

_We Make Things Crazy_

_That's Just The Way It Goes_

_Because_

_We Are Contagious_

_No Matter Where We Go_

_We Are Contagious_

_We're Like A Danger Zone_

_We Are Contagious_

_No Matter, No Matter_

_We're Like Parasites_

_We Eat You Up Inside,_

_We Corrupt You From The Inside-Out_

_You Just Can't Deny_

_We Bare Our Teeth When You're Cocky _

_We Bite With Our Teeth When You Twitch_

_I'll Take A Metal Baseball Bat And Hit You In Your Pins_

The boys of All Time Low snickered remembering Tofu's and mine scene earlier today. Jason played his 30 second guitar solo and I continued.

_Because _

_We Are Contagious _

_No Matter Where We Go_

_We Are Contagious_

_We're Like A Danger Zone_

_We Are Contagious_

_No Matter, No Matter_

We all quickly took a breath and screamed:

_WHAT!_

To finish the song.

Alex clapped along with Rian, Zack, and Jack. "You guys did-," Alex started but got interrupted by his phone.

"Hey! John O'!!" Alex screamed. "Nothing much. Just checking out some bands for tour." "HELL YEAH!!!" We all looked at Alex weirdly since we could only hear his side of the conversation. "Hold on," Alex paused and looked at me and my band.

"Would you guys be interested in opening for The Maine too?"

I screamed and shrieked, "So this means we're opening for you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack nodded and Alex covered his ears. "Yeah now shut up and tell me. Yes or no?" "HELL YEAH!" I yelled, quoting Alex from minutes ago.

I stepped down from the stage and ran to hug Alex but he pushed me towards Jack, because he was still on the phone. I hugged Jack tightly and he hugged me back. He picked me up and spinned me around. "JACK!!!!" I screamed.

"Okay so you guys wanna meet The Maine?" Alex asked after he was off the phone. Jack was giving me a piggy-back ride and the rest of the were talking. "About as much Kaye is pissed at Tofu, dude," Jason stated. "Good cause' they're on their way anyway," Alex said cocky-like. "Alex didn't you hear our lyrics, '_We Bare Our Teeth When You're Cocky _

_We Bite With Our Teeth When You Twitch' _?" I quoted the words.

He laughed and said, "You wouldn't dare." "Blake show him the pictures of the last guy who was cocky around me," I said very seriously. Blake sighed and took out his cell to show Alex. "Holy shit!" Alex yelled. "Horsy go bring me to the Soda Machine," I told Jack. I was still on his back. "But I'm tired," He whined.

"I'll give you a kiss." He perked up and said, "On the lips?" "Yes Jacky-Bear, on the lips." He ran over to the machine and I got my soda.

"Where's my kiss?" He demanded. "Close your eyes." I pulled out a piece of candy and smeared it all over his lips and ran away. "You said a kiss! Not candy!" Jack shouted. "I gave you a _chocolate _kiss Jack," I said giggling and sat on Blake's lap on the couch. Then The Maine came through the doors and only one thing was in my mind: '_He is H-O-T'_

_Author's Note: The song 'Contagious' is really mine. I did write the lyrics and everything so if I ever hear my lyrics on the radio (And it's not my band) I will track you down and murder you(No to sound like a botch but it's the truth). I worked hard on that song and I don't want it stolen. But other than that I love that it's my first story and I already had 2 reviews. I don't know if that's good or bad but I'm still excited about it._


	3. Chapter 3

"**HEY!!JOHN O'!!" Alex screamed and ran over to who I guessed was John. "What's up Lexi?" John said back as they man-hugged.**

"**Hey you guys! This is The Maine," Zack called to us. We walked over and introduced ourselves. "I'm Blake." "I'm Jason." "I'm Kaye and this is Tofu." We all stated and the guys snickered at Tofu's name. "I'm John this is Kennedy, Garrett, Jared and Pat."**

"**What's your guy's band name?" Garrett asked. "Let It Rise," Jack answered for us. I was about to text my only other friend that was a girl who I just met, when I realized I didn't have my phone on me.**

"**Hey guys," I said to Blake and Jason -Tofu was probably crying in the bathroom. "I left my phone in the van. I'm gonna go get it." **

**They nodded and grabbed my soda. I was just about to go out when John said, "You might not want to go out there alone. You'll get run over." I rolled my eyes and said, "Well my band is busy, All Time Low should be scared of me by now and you guys don't know me." He scoffed and said, "Still, open the door a crack and listen."**

**I did as he told me and the only thing I heard was, "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" I quickly shut it and said, "What the fuck was that shit?" "The fans," John answered. "Can you protect me out there?" I asked shyly. I could never take this many people without a baseball bat. "Kaye what about using your bat?" Alex yelled. "It's in the van dip-wad." "Well I can't blame you for wanting these," John said flexing his muscles and being cocky. "How come he can be cocky!?!?!!?" Alex whined. "Because he's hot and your not." I scoffed. "What about the video where you said-" I cut Alex off and grabbed John's arm saying, "Let's go."**

**Tons of girls were shrieking the second we went outside. I saw Tofu signing autographs. "TOFU! WE'RE NOT FAMOUS YET!" I screamed at him. Just then I took a drink of my soda and I heard something that should have made me deaf, "HAVE MY BABIES TOFU!!" Was screamed out by a woman. I started choking and couldn't stop. I know what your thinking, **_**'How can you choke on soda?!'**_** Well I'm not the brightest person so I wouldn't know. All I do know is that it happened. I still had John by the arm so he wrapped his arms around me and started to give the Heimlich maneuver.**

**I coughed out all the soda and saw the attention was turned at us. Cell Phones were out and people were taking pictures. I stood there frozen until John pulled us into my van. "I'm so sorry," I apologized. "No biggie." I realized how close we were and blushed. Then I frantically searched for my phone; my face flushed. I grabbed it from the seat and looked back to John, where his face was millimeters away from mine. I blinked and my breathing became rushed. In a second his lips were on mine and I laid on with him on top on me. **

**This was not just a kiss, we were heavily making out. As his hand starting going up my shirt the van door slammed open and Tofu came in. "I knew it," He said and me and John separated. "Let's go," I said and hurried out of the van. They came out too and Tofu ran inside to tell everyone what happened. This is why I need to get a baseball bat with Tofu's face on it.**

**I slowly walked past all the fans and into the building. Everyone stared at me and John as we walked in. They all had smirks on their faces except Jack who had a frown.**

**I looked in a mirror only to see sex hair. "Perfect," I mumbled. I quickly fixed my hair then pulled out my cell. I typed in Izzy.**

_**Guess who I just met?**_

_**SK8TERBUNNY**_

_**WHO?????**_

_**EMOBABE**_

**Yeah Izzy was kind of emo but not all-out.**

_**The Maine!!!!!SK8TERBUNNY**_

_**Was John and Kennedy as cute as they were online?**_

_**EMOBABE**_

**By now I was sitting on the couch with everyone else in the room.**

_**TOTTALLY!!**_

_**SK8TERBUNNY**_

_**Did you get any?**_

_**EMOBABE**_

_**Well I just finished making out with John…..I could try to hook you up with Kennedy or Alex.**_

_**SK8TERBUNNY**_

_**How?**_

_**EMOBABE**_

"**HEY ALEX," I screamed. "What?" He asked annoyed. "You guys need a merch bitch?" "Yea and so do The Maine." I turned back to my phone and texted her back.**

_**The Maine and All Time Low need a merch bitch ;)**_

_**SK8TERBUNNY**_

_**Hell YEA BUNNYBITCH**_

_**EMOBABE**_

"**Alex I just got both of you guys a merch bitch." "Sweet," He said with a devious smile.**

**I mean no harm to emo's or anything else. And Kaye will be with Jack just wait and don't freak out on me. And Anyone who reads this is welcome to leave a review!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well in 2 weeks we are going to go on tour. The Maine, All Time Low, and my band were just hanging out until then. Me and John have gone on a couple of dates but we weren't official yet. Jack and I were best friends and well everything else has been normal.

"JACKY!!!" I whispered/screamed as we went and hugged each other. It was 3am and we were right outside Tofu's apartment, dressed in black so I could get back at him. "Ready?" Jack asked putting on his Ski Mask. I nodded putting on mine. Then we kicked the door open. Oh and we have metal baseball bats as well. We started throwing our bats everywhere and breaking everything. Tofu came out in his boxers, "Wha….." he mumbled then realized what was happening.

He ran to his room and tried to shut the door but we were on his heels to we pushed the door as hard as we could causing him to go flying over to his bed. Jack ran to hold him down as I slowly walked over to him, talking. "Ya know, Kaye sent us." I paused and looked at him. He still didn't know it was me. "She said to break your balls. But I think I'll just make almost broken." I went over to him and kicked him.

I know what you think _WAY TOO FAR CRAZY!!!!!!!!!_ but the Drunken Video wasn't the first time he pissed me off.

Then was the time I was on a date with a guy and he was acting really weird. Then I found out that it was because Tofu told the guy I was a transsexual. Another incident is when Tofu decided to put permanent hair dye in my shampoo and conditioner and he turned my hair **yellow**. I think this is more than appropriate.

I took the bat and hit him in his stomach. I continued to do this and Jack just held him down….

After we left, Tofu had a broken leg, bruised ribs and his nuts, must be really bad. I told him not to tell anyone or the next time would be worse.

The next day as Tofu came in everyone noticed. "Tofu what happened?" Alex said, his eyes wide. More question like this were said and I just hollered, "Did you get my surprise last night?" His eyes widened and he squeaked out, "Yes." Everyone turned to look at me. They knew I did this and Rian said, "Why?" I narrowed my eyes and in my scariest voice warned, "Nobody crosses me. I will get you back so badly you'll wish you were dead." My band didn't look surprise at all. You should have seen what I did to Jason once. Blake and I went out before so he had free passes forever.

John came over to me and whispered, "I had no idea you were like this." "Only when I'm crossed badly," I made my point. "I don't know if I can go out with a girl like you. I mean what if I piss you off?" "I can't hurt you." "What?" He said confused. "If I go out with you, you have a free pass forever. Even ask Blake. I use to go out with him and I have never hurt him since," I said matter-of-factly.

"Still," John sighed, "I think it would be better if we didn't do this anymore." John started to walk away and I said, "Don't be surprised if one of your friends get hurt. I said I wouldn't hurt **you**. Breaking up with me because I give people revenge, is just wrong. And plus Tofu did more than just show my video. I would be married now if it weren't for him," I said tears building up in my eyes. "The love of my life is dead because of him." Everyone must be enjoying my story.

"Tofu killed my finance and you think what I did to him was wrong?!?!" I was crying my eyes out now. They all looked at me with sympathy, shock, horror and many other emotions.

I sniffled and ran.

**What do you guys think? And any suggestions as how Tofu killed Kaye's fiancée that you want? But please review and maybe check out my new story. It is also Jack Barakat. I LOVE HIM!!!!!! lol**


End file.
